


Darling, You Shine Brighter Than The Fireworks

by Nancy_Jean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Fourth of July, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 23:18:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4456343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nancy_Jean/pseuds/Nancy_Jean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas has heard about the firework ritual through Charlie and hopes that the gang will join him on a nice outing to view it.<br/>(This is based off a text post on Tumblr and the idea belongs to original poster and not me.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darling, You Shine Brighter Than The Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thoriinsacorn.tumblr.com/](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=thoriinsacorn.tumblr.com%2F).



> The Original Post can be found here: http://thoriinsacorn.tumblr.com/post/65838931993

Cas walked into the library of the bunker where everyone was sitting quietly, doing their own thing. He had a very determined look on his face. He slowly approached the table where Dean, Sam, Kevin, and Charlie all sat. They all looked up toward him, questioning looks coming across their faces.

“I would like,” he began, glancing down at the table and becoming hesitant in his request. “To go to the park down the street to view the fireworks that Charlie informed me about yesterday.”

“What for?” Dean asked, leaning forward in his chair.

“Because,” Cas replied, defensiveness in his voice. “It is an important human ritual and I would like to gain the experience and knowledge that comes along with it.”

Sam stifled a laugh over his shoulder as Dean rolled his eyes, taking a swig of his beer.

“It’s not that important of a thing,” he mumbled.

“Dean."Cas said strongly. "I would like to see the fireworks.” He paused. “Please.”

Dean sighed and rubbed his eyes with his fingers.

“I’m up for going.” Kevin jumped into the conversation, adding a shrug to his words. “Sounds like fun to me.”

“I think it would be cool too!” Charlie chimed in. “You two never leave this bunker unless it’s for a case and I think you’d have a fun time!”

“Oh _yes_ ,” Dean shot her a look of ‘ _here comes my sarcasm_.’ “I absolutely _love_ sitting out in the cold, freezing my ass off just to watch some colors exploded in the sky. _Sounds like a riot_.”

“I dunno,” Sam shrugged. “We’ve never done it. Why don’t we give it a shot?”

Dean looked at him with a look of astoundment on his face.

“You kidding me dude?” He flung his hands up off his lap. “You really wanna join in on that?”

“Could be nice.”

All four then started begging Dean all at once with pleas of “ _come on Dean!" " it won't be that bad!" "quit being a party pooper" "you have to!"_

"Fine!" Dean agreed, agitated at all of the talking that was happening at once. "Fine, I'll freakin go to your stupid fireworks show." And before he knew it, everyone was piling into the Impala and they were all headed to the park that was about 6 blocks up the street from them. He grumbled the entire time about " _why can't we just watch it from the bunker. Just as good. Don't gotta go out in public. Damn all these overly-happy nerds._ "

When they arrived at the park, Charlie and Kevin grabbed Cas and dragged him out of the back seat, shoving him in front of a tree where they promised him he would have an amazing view of the show. Dean and Sam trialed behind, standing behind the group of large children.

"What time's this thing supposed to start anyway?" Dean grumbled.

"2 more minutes!" An excited woman who was sitting nearby with he family answered him. He shot her a smile and a small thank you.

"What am I supposed to be looking for again?" Cas asked Charlie.

"They're these big explosions of color way up in the sky!" She answered.

"But colors cannot physically explode," He responded. Dean laughed into his hand. "They are merely-"

"No dude," Kevin slapped Cas's shoulder. "They're colored gun powders that are packed into a rocket type thing that shoots up into the sky and explodes when the fuse reaches it. They look really cool."

"Isn't that dangerous?" Cas seemed concerned. "Playing with gun powder like that?"

"Sure is," Dean answered, leaning up against the tree that Cas was stood in front of.

"Mommy look!" A boy shouted from a couple of groups of people away. Everyone simultaneously looked to the sky and watched the trail of the first firework head off into the sky. When it popped, a vibrant green color spread out in a large circle, and a large boom shook the air.

Cas's eyes widened at the sight and Charlie and Kevin glanced excitedly between the sky, the angel, and each other.

One after another, the fireworks exploded in the sky, colors reaching as far as they could and the sounds of them popping echoing around the buildings that surrounded the park. Cas was absolutely intrigued by them. He couldn't look away from the sky, the colors filling his eyes along side the wonder and amusement.

Suddenly, though, near the end the fireworks began to get  _louder._ There was a certain one that had a loud enough bang to actually startle Castiel, causing him to jump and take a few steps backwards.

He was abruptly stopped, however, when his back hit something--no--some _one_.

It was Dean that he had bumped into. Dean made a surprised noise, but he didn't push Cas away. Not that Cas  _wanted_ him to push him away--Dean was quite warm against his back. _  
_

Then, out of nowhere, Dean slid his hands onto Cas's hips, causing Cas to stiffen up a bit.

"You okay?" Dean's rough voice grumbled into Cas's ear. This made him shiver a bit, for he could feel Dean's stubble rubbing against his ear and his lips were  _oh so close_ to Cas's face. "That one scare you?"

"I'm fine," Cas answered pointedly. "I'm just cold is all." Dean chuckled a bit.

"So you decided to use me as warmth?" Cas could feel his face heat up a bit.

"Shut up," he mumbled. Dean laughed quietly.

They stood there for a second, neither of them really knowing what to do. They could feel each other breathing. Dean's chest pushed on Cas's back every time he inhaled and his breath tickled his ear every time he exhaled. Cas noted that Dean's hands were still on his hips as well. He didn't know what to do. He couldn't-- _didn't want to_ \--move from the other man's grasp. He could still vaguely hear the pops of fireworks in the distance and Kevin's excited call of " _The Finale is coming!_ " and Charlie's angry reply, " _Dude shut up look at those two!_ " and Sam's " _Ah uhm, hey look, fireworks!_ "

All of a sudden, Dean's arms were around Cas's waist though, and he immediately blocked out all outside noises. His heart rate picked up-- _Is that a human thing?_ \--and his face turned bright red. He didn't know what to do or how to respond so he quietly laced his fingers through the back's of Dean's as he got pulled closer into his chest. In that moment he felt like he could melt into Dean. He felt like he could stay there forever with the feeling of someone else's arms around him and someone else's chin on his shoulder.

"See?" Charlie whispered excitedly at Kevin. "I told you three months ago that Dean would make the first move!"

"No way," Kevin scoffed. "It was Cas. He totally backed into Dean first!"

"No way!" Charlie fought. "He only backed up cause the firework scared him. Dean's the one who got all husky in Cas's ear! You owe me twenty bucks!"

"I'm siding with Charlie on this one, Kevin," Sam interrupted, glancing over at the two. "It was totally Dean."

The small quarrel between the three continued, but Dean and Cas payed no attention to it. They were the only two people in the world at that moment as far as they were concerned.

They were both grinning like idiots, though they were trying hard not to. They were trying to pretend like it was no big deal. They both continued to stare at the sky, but they couldn't even tell if fireworks were still happening up there, because they were more focused on the ones happening between them.

Cas could feel every part of Dean that was touching him. His entire back, his ribs, his waist, his stomach, his shoulders, his ear. The sense was almost overwhelming.

Dean was so lost in the smell of Cas's hair, the feel of his fingers interlocked with his, the feeling of wanting to  _protect_ Cas--this celestial being who didn't need it in the slightest--that he almost didn't feel Cas turn around and plant a small kiss on Dean's cheekbone. His eyes went wide and his stomach erupted with butterflies and all of a sudden his chest was aching but in that excited way--the way you feel when you're about to get on the biggest roller coaster in the whole theme park and you're so nervous but at the same time you're excited and you can already feel the adrenaline pumping through your veins.

"Guys," Sam interrupts Kevin and Charlie's little fight to point them in the direction of the other two. "Look. Guys, look! Dean's face is redder than Charlie's jacket what just happened?"

"Dammit," Charlie sighed. "You made me miss it, what ever it was!" She blamed Kevin.

"Shh, watch," Sam quieted her down.

They watched as Dean very shyly reached up to Cas's chin and pointed his face so he was looking at him, and even though they couldn't see  _that_ well, they were pretty sure Dean just kissed Cas. Kevin began digging through his wallet to look for the money he owed Charlie and the Moose as the latter two high fived because _"Dude, Crowley TOALLY owes us the moon now!"_  

\----

Needless to say, Cas sat in the front seat on the way home that night.


End file.
